The tissue and Tumor Model Core Facility will prepare highly purified populations of effector cells from rodents and provide them as needed in collaborative experiments. Core A will facilitate the provision of human A-NK cell preparations as needed in Project 2, which will be prepared under the direction of Dr. Elaine Elder in the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) Immunologic Monitoring Laboratory (IML). The Core will also provide well-standardized in vivo tumor models, including tumor metastasis systems, for collaborative experiments with investigators in the project components. In collaboration with the leaders of each project, the tissue and Tumor Model Facility will establish models appropriate for the goals of each project and it will strive to carefully standardize these tumor models for reliability and consistency in experiments. These well- standardized models will provide the means to effectively test various protocols in an in vivo setting by investigators, in all projects.